The present invention relates to an electronic device comprising a loudspeaker, in particular a TV set, a radio or other types of domestic electronic equipment. When assembling such an electronic device, the mounting of the loudspeakers is more problematic than the mounting of most other components, because the way the loudspeaker is mounted has a critical influence on the quality of sound generated by the device. This quality is seriously impaired if the mounting of the loudspeaker is not firm enough to prevent the frame of the loudspeaker from trembling with respect to a support on which it is mounted, or if the support can be excited to vibrate by the sound produced by the loudspeaker. Conventionally, loudspeakers have been mounted by screwing to a support, but with this technique, it is difficult to obtain a good compromise between a loose fixation that does not prevent the loudspeaker from trembling with respect to the support and a rigid fixation that will transmit vibrations of the loudspeaker to the support.
Moreover, fixing by screws is time-consuming and is expensive to automatize. A TV set in which a loudspeaker is mounted without the use of screws is known from JP 60 043 995 A. According to this document, a loudspeaker can be mounted on a cabinet of a TV set by engaging one side of the frame of the loudspeaker behind a pawl provided at an inner surface of a baffle board. A second pawl is connected to an edge of the baffle board by the film hinge. By folding the film hinge, this second pawl can be brought into engagement with the other side of the frame of the loudspeaker, and the pawl is held in position by mounting a rear cover to the cabinet.
With the cabinet design of this document, mounting a loudspeaker is already easier and faster than by the traditional method of screwing. However, mounting the rear cover behind the baffle board may be difficult. Namely, when the film hinge has been bent in order to engage the loudspeaker, care must be taken to prevent it from unbending again, because otherwise, the loudspeaker becomes loose again, and the rear cover cannot be mounted.
A further problem is that the baffle board and the loudspeaker frame must be manufactured with narrow tolerance ranges. Namely, if the pawls are to close to each other, it may be impossible to bend the film hinges as far as necessary in order to enable the rear cover to be mounted, and if they are to far apart, the hold of the loudspeaker by the pawls may not be firm enough, so that the loudspeaker may rattle in operation.